Business philosophy, according to prior art, emphasizes business independence, in which a business strives to provide needed goods and services within in the business itself. For example, a business traditionally supports its own education center to provide continuing education to its employees. However, this business philosophy is evolving, where a business is increasingly dependent on external sources for goods and services. There are a multitude of reasons in the marketplace for this trend resulting from economic considerations and increased specialization. A business, for example, may offer continuing education to its workforce in order to maintain its competitive advantage. In order to obtain flexibility in its workforce while controlling education costs, a business often depends on instructors from a third party to teach the courses in the continuing education program.
While the current trend is for a company to migrate sources of goods and service to outside the company, the company typically expects that the quality of the goods and services to be as good or better as when provided in-house. This expectation may require an external supplier to certify the goods and services in some fashion. Consequently, the external supplier may have obligations to insure that personnel providing the goods and services are in accordance with quality criteria.